Una vida de principio a final
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Una vida de miseria solo podía tener un final para llamarlo feliz y él se dará cuenta de eso, al final de su vida.


**Una vida de Principio a Final**

**Resumen**: Una vida de miseria solo podía tener un final para llamarlo feliz y él se dará cuenta de eso, al final de su vida

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Drama, Romance, Tragedia. 

**Clasificación**: R

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Muerte de un personaje.

**Capitulo: **1

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El tema de fondo es propiedad de Silvio Rodríguez.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Mi infancia fue un infierno, mi vida un desastre y al parecer mi muerte lo será otro tanto.

Siempre pensé en la posibilidad de pararme frente al mundo con la cabeza en alto, pero no fue así, no logré todo lo que me propuse y sólo tengo unas horas para disfrutar lo que me queda de existencia.

Mi infancia la viví con una familia que me odiaba y desdeñaba. Nunca una caricia, nunca una palabra de apoyo, nunca nada que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para albergarlo en algún lugar recóndito de mi alma.

Mis tíos me maltrataban, me trataban como esclavo y yo creía que estaba bien, no tenía conciencia entre bien y mal.

Mi primo era un monstruo de ojos saltones, que me intimidaban cada vez que la idea pasaba por su maquiavélica mente.

_Sueño con serpientes  
>con serpientes de mar<br>con cierto mar Ay!  
>de serpientes, sueño yo.<br>_

_Largas, transparentes  
>y en sus barrigas llevan<br>lo que puedan  
>arrebatarle al amor<br>_

Un día decidí que ello no era bueno, que en algún lugar del mundo debía existir algún lugar al que llamar hogar, al que me gustara llegar y al que poder admirar, pero hasta que cumplí 11 años, me di cuenta de que eso no era verdad.

Eso que llamaba hogar se vio disuelto por la presencia de un hombre que llegó a la puerta, proclamando que era el enviado para llevarme al lugar que reconocería como mi verdadero hogar, le creí.

Me llevó por calles extrañas, que sólo me perturbaban, la sonrisa en mi rostro no era más que una mascara que ocultaba mi miedo al no ver nada conocido.

Fue ahí donde lo vi, hermoso, rubio de carácter seguro e impávido. Se quedaba quieto mientras la mujer frente a él lo elogiaba por su belleza y tomando sus medidas para lo que llaman túnicas.

Me acerqué, no lo pude evitar y me habló, su voz se coló por mis oídos como dulce melodía, pero el desden en sus palabras sólo me recordó que no todo lo que brilla es oro. El ciertamente brillaba, pero no era más que el hermoso envoltorio de un relleno agrio.

_¡Oh!  
>La mato y aparece otra mayor<br>¡Oh!  
>con mucho mas infierno<br>en digestión_

_No quepo en su boca  
>me trata de tragar<br>pero se atora  
>con un trébol de mi sien<br>creo que esta loca  
>le doy de masticar una paloma<br>y la enveneno de mi bien._

Llego al lugar prometido, que se muestra imponente y majestuoso, esta vez la sonrisa en mi cara es real, no era una persona, era un lugar. Las localidades no saben maldecir, los lugares no saben insultar, las paredes no te golpean si no eres tú, el que se estrella contra ellas.

Todo lo que viví en esos años me enseñaron algo, todo daña cuando quiere, todo rompe cuando lo pretende, todo mata si esta a su alcance.

El lugar que pensé sería mi hogar, se trasformó en mi campo de concentración, mi celda de la prisión, la guillotina de la orca.

_¡Oh!  
>La mato y aparece una mayor<br>¡Oh!  
>con mucho mas infierno<br>en digestión  
>La mato y aparece una mayor<br>¡Oooooooh!_

Mi deber es enfrentarme a ese hombre, ese ser maldito que condenó mi existencia sin ser cociente de ello. Quizás debió de haber llegado a terminar con su labor y me debió eliminar aquella noche que destruyó mi verdadero hogar, el único lugar que me pudo haber entregado lo que mas necesitaba, amor, confort, estabilidad.

_Esta al fin me engulle  
>y mientras por su estomago paseo<br>voy pensando en que vendrá  
>pero se destruye<br>cuando llego a su estomago  
>y planteo con un verso una verdad<br>_

Sólo una persona estuvo a mi lado en ese arduo y sangriento camino, pero ahora yace a un lado, sin aliento y con sus ónices abiertos de par en par. Ya no hay brillo en su mirar, ya no hay pasión en sus labios, ya no hay ansiedad en su tacto.

Me giro para enfrentar a mi último oponente, el cual me desafía, no sabe que mató a la única razón que tenia para estar en pie.

Ríe en mi cara y me grita que nunca morirá si yo sigo con vida.

Una luz me rodea y lo vuelvo a ver junto a mí. Sus ojos vuelven a mostrar brillo, sus labios rojos muestran pasión y me acaricia el rostro suavemente, para demostrarme que aun sigue a mi lado.

Miro por última vez a mis amigos, que entre lágrimas que piden que no lo haga, pero ya estoy decidido. Con un cabeceo me despido y apunto con mi barita al hombre frente a mi, veo que realiza el mismo acto y se que le voy a atinar.

El rayo que salió de mi varita lo alcanzó segundos después de que el me lanzó el ataque final.

Todo se vuelve cámara lenta y veo que el relámpago de color verde no me rozará tan siquiera, por lo que, cerrando los ojos, me atravieso en su trayectoria.

No siento dolor, ni frió ni nada de lo que decían, debía sentir al momento de morir. Sólo veo luz, sólo lo veo a él, que me extiende su mano y yo con gusto la tomo.

Te acercas a mi oído y susurras suavemente.

—Todo terminó, mi amor.

Sutil y preciso, todo lo que siempre quise en sólo cuatro palabras, las que podría transformar en mi hogar. Me dan calidez, protección, fuerza. No hay mas nada que pueda pedir.

—Gracias, Sev.

Se que no necesitabas que te lo dijera, pero ahora que puedo hacerlo sin sentir culpas, lo hago. Nada perdería, ya que tengo lo que mas necesitaba, el amor de alguien que me brindara, un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Fin


End file.
